As devices have become smaller and the level of integration has risen, it has become increasingly important in the field of semiconductor manufacturing to reduce the amount of metal impurities present in a silicon wafer, as these impurities can markedly diminish the performance of a device.
Also, since some silicon wafers (p+ wafers) cannot be evaluated from their electrical characteristics, there has been a need for a high-precision and high-sensitivity chemical analysis method. Methods for evaluating the metal impurities in a silicon wafer by chemical analysis include a direct dissolution process, a sandwich process, and an indirect dissolution process.
Direct dissolution is a method in which a chemical is dropped onto a silicon wafer and the wafer is directly dissolved in the chemical, such as by dropping hydrofluoric acid and nitric acid onto a silicon wafer, etching, and recovering these acids. A sandwich process involves dropping hydrofluoric acid and nitric acid onto a base surface, placing a silicon wafer over this, and then etching and recovering these acids. Indirect dissolution is a method in which hydrofluoric acid and nitric acid are heated, a silicon wafer is etched with the gas generated by this heating, and the subsequent decomposition residue is recovered with a chemical.
To concentrate the recovered solution, a suitable amount of aqua regia, sulfuric acid, or the like is mixed into the recovered solution, and a hot plate, microwaves, or the like is used for concentration. Analysis is performed by atomic absorption spectrometry (AAS), inductively coupled plasma-mass spectrometry (ICP-MS), or the like.
However, with direct dissolution, the liquid is dropped over the entire surface of the silicon wafer, so a large amount of chemical must be used, metal impurities present in the chemical itself pose a substantial background to the analysis values, and the metal impurities in the sample cannot be analyzed to a high degree of sensitivity.
With a sandwich process, a silicon wafer is placed on drops of liquid, after which the wafer is slid aside and the liquid drops are recovered. With this method, very little liquid is dropped ((just several hundred microliters), so uniform in-plane etching is difficult, and there is considerable variance in the amount of etching from one silicon wafer to the next.
With indirect dissolution, a gas of hydrofluoric acid and nitric acid is generated at room temperature vaporization pressure or a vaporization pressure produced by heating, and this vapor is used for dissolution. Some of the problems with this method are that it is difficult to control the amount of gas generated, which affects the amount of etching of the silicon wafer and prevents uniform etching of the surface, and etching unevenness makes it difficult to recover the subsequent decomposition residue with a chemical.
In particular, an indirect dissolution method that has been proposed as a method for etching a silicon wafer surface layer or a method for analyzing metal impurities is a method in which a silicon wafer is held horizontally in a sealed vessel, nitric acid and hydrofluoric acid are put in separate vessels, each vessel is heated to produce separate gases of nitric acid and hydrofluoric acid, and the silicon wafer is cooled and its surface layer is etched (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H8-330271). A problem with this method, however, is that adequate etching performance cannot be achieved (approximately 0.1 μm/hr) because the nitric acid and hydrofluoric acid gases are supplied separately.
In another method that has been proposed, a silicon wafer is held upside-down by a vacuum chuck, nitric acid and hydrofluoric acid are put into the same vessel underneath this wafer and heated, the nitric acid and hydrofluoric acid gas thus generated etches the silicon wafer, and the condensed liquid on the wafer surface is recovered and subjected to atomic absorption spectrometry (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H6-213805).
A problem with this method, however, is that the nitric acid and hydrofluoric acid gas is generated by heating the vessel of the nitric acid and hydrofluoric acid, and it is difficult to control the amount of gas generated, which affects how much the silicon wafer is etched and prevents the surface from being etched uniformly.
In addition, there is a method in which the condensed liquid is analyzed directly with an atomic absorption spectrometer, but the condensed liquid contains a large HF and silicon component, which poses a substantial background during analysis, the peak shape for the sample becomes abnormal, etc., making quantitative analysis difficult.
Also, with conventional methods, because the metal impurities in decomposition residue are quantitatively analyzed by atomic absorption spectrometry or inductively coupled plasma-mass spectrometry, a large quantity of silicon is included in the recovered solution, and therefore has to be removed. In order to remove this silicon, it is dissolved in a mixture of aqua regia, sulfuric acid, or the like and concentrated.
However, since this concentration method involves the use of a large quantity of chemical, there is the danger that the metal impurities contained in the chemical will contaminate the concentrate, and there is also the possibility that long-term concentration will result in contamination from the atmosphere.